


As Dew Settles

by artsoupsoupart



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsoupsoupart/pseuds/artsoupsoupart
Summary: A lazy, loving morning between lovers.Aka, I had small feels and wrote this because Hecate and Pippa are soft babies!
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	As Dew Settles

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own these characters, just the ideas. I actually read through this but any mistakes are mine own. Enjoy this quick little ditty I wrote.

Pippa’s favorite way to wake up is to the soft sounds of morning birds welcoming the sun, which is barely peeking up behind the horizon, wrapped in the arms of her love, nose pressed against tangled tresses that smell of lavender and cedarwood. Hazel eyes blink open, a wall of dark hair obscures her sight, but she can still make out the early beginnings of the day. She’s overly warm but perfectly comfortable. She had fallen asleep with Hecate’s back against her front and they seem to have stayed that way through the night. The little puffs of air against the crook of her arm are a sweet comfort to the slightly sweaty press of her hand to smooth skin. When her hand had made its way under Hecate’s sleep shirt, she did not know.

Pippa always wakes before Hecate. During the school year, she woke to get them breakfast. No matter if they were at Cackle’s or Pentangle’s, the two would eat together and then, if it wasn’t the weekend and they had indulged in being together on a school night, they would part ways with a hug and kiss that lasted longer that they should allow, still unwillingly to part for any period of time even after so many years. In the winter, she’d wake to light a fire, knowing how much the brunette detested the chill of the season which is only emphasized by the drafts of the castles. Though, when they went on winter breaks, Pippa still liked the heat of the fire at their holiday home.

It’s where they are now, with one week left of their summer vacation. The summer wind cools the room through the open windows. They both preferred when the sweet scent of wildflowers by the small home filtered inside. The night chill will eventually fade into a mild heat and they’ll be forced to part to prevent their impending sweat from making their cuddling uncomfortable. For now, though, Pippa relishes in their closeness, would draw her girlfriend closer to her if it didn’t threaten to wake her from her peaceful sleep. She wishes she were turned the other way, that they were face-to-face so she could gaze upon features she’s loved since they were children.

The tails of sleep cling to Pippa and just as she thinks she’ll close her eyes and return to dream land she feels Hecate’s breath stutter slightly as she wakes. The brunette presses her cheek to Pippa’s bicep and mutters something about it being too early, and the blonde just knows she’s fighting off wakefulness. Pippa finally shifts, brings Hecate closer as she places a kiss to her cheek. Hecate smiles that sleepy smile that melts her heart. It’s one that’s so at peace with the world and she’s sure she’s the only one who gets to see it.

“Good morning, darling,” she whispers into the air, receiving a hum in return. Hecate turns in her arms, still riddled with sleep, and presses her face into the crook of Pippa’s neck. She kisses it once, twice, and then three times before settling again. “Is that what today is going to be, Hiccup? Have a lazy day?”

The brunette hums again, “I like that idea.”

Pippa pulls back so that their eye to eye, heart almost bursting in her chest. “I love the way you look in the morning light.”

The words fall from her lips before she even registers that she thought them. Sharp cheeks tinge scarlet and Hecate attempts to look away, to break the gaze not because she doesn’t believe Pippa’s words but instead because she knows they’re true and it’s a lot to handle even after years of being together. Pippa catches her chin and hopes she pours all the love she can muster into her eyes. The brunette knows not what to say so she presses her lips softly to Pippa’s, a mere sleepy caress of lips that’s somehow just as filled with love as any other. 

With a clearing of her throat, Hecate whispers in the millimeter of space between them, “A look from you is oxygen.”

Pippa gasps. Hecate has always been quiet poetic in the words she chooses, has always taken the time to scour that beautiful mind of hers to find just the right thing to say. Pippa knows it’s something that bothers her, that she can’t just speak off the top of her head, but Pippa loves it. Loves that the brunette is methodical in everything she does. She loves her and wastes no time telling her with her own words and her own kisses and her own body cuddling closer to Hecate.

It takes another twenty minutes for the couple to extract themselves from the bed. Breakfast is light and relatively quiet. Normally they would eat across from each other, however, this morning Hecate feels a bit more affectionate than usual and chooses the chair next to Pippa’s, her hand securely placed low on the inside on her thigh. While there’s a certain heat there that always accompanies Hecate’s touch, there are fluttering butterflies in the pit of Pippa’s stomach that have her blushing and leaning her head against a relatively sharp shoulder.

With their meal finished and dishes washed, Pippa suggest that their lazy day officially begin with a warm bubble bath. She’s grateful for once that the oval, free-standing bathtub is in front of a large window looking out to the meadow of flowers. She opens it as she draws the bath, Hecate close behind her retrieving their preferred bath cocktail and plush towels.

As they have many, many times before, Hecate and Pippa undress each other, letting silk and satin drop to the floor and reveal smooth skin interrupted with infrequent scars of a life lived. They touch and caress and pet until Hecate finally turns the blonde and motions for her to get in the tub. She takes her rightful place between her legs and settles back to front.

Their words are whispered and comfortably lagged. They talk of plans for the rest of the week and jokingly entertain the idea of permanently moving in together though it would be absolutely implausible. However, two witches can dream, can’t them?

And as the couple escapes the cooling water and as the dew settles on luscious green grass, the couple dresses in their most casual, lazy day clothes. Pippa in a sophisticated pair of sweatpants and one of Hecate’s shirts and Hecate in an olive sundress that floats around her ankles. They settle into their lazy day, cuddled up on the couch, content and completely at ease.


End file.
